Majority Rules 2
CONGRATULATIONS NASIA About In Majority Rules each week three questions are given and each contestant must name anyone on OFIBTY Wiki that suits it the most. If you vote with the majority you get a point and whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the week is eliminated. If there is a tie with the main round voting how many majorities there are will get a point and if there is a tie with the least amount of votes the other contestants will pick who's leaving the game. Whoever has the most amount of points at the end of the game will win. The game was created by Delilah. Rules *When voting, you may not converse with others about your selections. *When voting, you can choose anyone on the wiki. *When voting, you can choose yourself. *When voting, you may not choose currently banned members or members that left the wiki. *After all votes are locked in, you may not change your answers. *If I do not have your answers by the date given, you will automatically get zero points. *Remember, you're not voting for what you believe necessarily, you're voting on how you think the majority will vote. *If I discover you cheating (which I will, I've discovered it within 4 people already), you will receive no points for the week, and if you do it again you will be disqualified. Contestants Contestant Progress WINNER The contestant won Majority Rules. R-UP The contestant was the runner-up. IN The contestant was safe that week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week. MOST The contestant had the most points at the end of the week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week and had the most points at the end of the week. RISK The contestant was almost eliminated. R/M The contestant gained the most points that week but was at risk of elimination. DQ The contestant was disqualified. OUT The contestant was eliminated. Episode 1 Question 1: Who is the biggest nerd on the wiki? Question 2: Who is the most likely to join the Peace Corps? Question 3: Who is the most likely to cheat their way through something? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Elimination Who should be eliminated? John, Justin, Lily, or Mark? Episode 2 Question 1: Who is the most likely to say anything on their mind? Question 2: Who is the most charismatic on the wiki? Question 3: Who is the most likely to go to Woodstock? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 3 Question 1: Who is the most likely to start a protest? Question 2: Who is the bossiest on the wiki? Question 3: Who is the most likely to become a martyr? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 4 Question 1: Who is the most likely to stalk a celebrity? Question 2: Who is the most likely to secretly have a criminal record? Question 3: Who is the biggest partier on the wiki? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 5 Question 1: Who is the most indecisive? Question 2: Who is the biggest troublemaker? Question 3: Who is the most likely to end up in rehab? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 6 Question 1: Who is the biggest attention hog? Question 2: Who is the wisest user? Question 3: Who is the most likely to end up on a reality show? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 7 Question 1: Who has the worst attitude? Question 2: Who is the biggest sore loser? Question 3: Who is the most likely to start a conversation with a complete stranger? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Finals In the finals, the top two contestants will be paired with someone who was not in the competition, however, the contestants and the person not in the competition will not know who they're paired with, the contestants won't even know who the other people are until the reveal. However has the most matches with the other person wins. '' '''Joey' Question 1: Who's the most likely to be arrested for public intoxication? Question 2: Who's the most likely to die alone? Question 3: Who's the most spontaneous on the wiki? Question 4: Who's the most likely to become an emo? Question 5: Who's the most overemotional? Nasia Question 1: Who's the most likely to succeed in life? Question 2: Who's the most likely to shoplift? Question 3: Who's the most religious on the wiki? Question 4: Who's the most likely to secretly be possessed? Question 5: Who's the most laid-back on the wiki? Category:Competitions Category:Finished Competitions